


Signe du destin

by Nelja



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet est un homme qui a des désirs simples...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signe du destin

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Sunrise.

Jet était un homme simple. Ses souhaits étaient peu nombreux. 

Premièrement : Que Spike abandonne les missions où ils allaient _évidemment_ perdre plus d'argent en réparations qu'en gagner.

Deuxièmement : Que Faye cesse de les critiquer perpétuellement, tout en vivant à leurs dépens.

Troisièmement : Qu'Ein trouve un autre urinoir que ses bonsais.

Alors qu'il inventoriait, le chien passa justement en courant, poursuivi par Faye pour une raison indéterminée (mais elle avait probablement tort), et quand Jet baissa les yeux, Ed avait mangé sa feuille.

Jet ne put y voir qu'un signe du destin, et se résigna.


End file.
